Trains
The very first train set, 323 Train, was released in 1965 and was only available during that year. It did not come with any track, instead having ordinary road wheels. One year later in 1966, the LEGO Group introduced the first sets with track and battery powered motors. These trains had blue rails and white sleepers using standard 8 x 2 plates, while the locomotives used the standard 4-wheel drive 4.5V motor unit. The flanged train wheels had rubber rims for traction which were pushed into the motors. The batteries were either carried behind the engine in a tender, or in a battery box built into the engine in the earlier sets. Since 1969, there was also a 12V train program, which used additional conductor rails mounted between the standard 4.5V rails, and 12V motors contained in the same housings as the 4.5V motors, but with additional metal contacts attached to the bottom of the housings. This first period of the 4.5V and 12V trains, sometimes called the Blue Era because of the rails colour, lasted from 1966 till 1979. The second era (1980 - 1990), also called Grey Era, is characterized by dark Grey ties (sleepers) and light grey rails. Wheels were red or black. Both 4.5V (battery powered) and 12V (DC powered using add-on centre conductor rails) sets were available during this era, too. By real model train fans, this time is considered as the greatest era of LEGO Trains because of the rich availability of many automated accessories like Remote Controlled Switch Tracks (7858, 7859), Remote Controlled Signals (7860), Remote Controlled Road Crossing (7866) or Remote Controlled Decoupling (7862) - those remote controls could be combined with the Transformer / Speed Controller to a large extendible keyboard for controlling all functions from one central position. In addition to this the world around the trains could be illuminated by some electric lights (7867) - for a bright flair even beyond the rails. The introduction of 9V-trains in 1991 marked the end of the earlier two voltages. This third era is characterized by integral moulded dark Grey rail/tie assemblies with metal conducting rails. Later the former outstanding standard Trains theme was integrated in the LEGO World City theme line. The 9V era was finished with a special experts model of the Factory line called Hobby Trains in 2006. In the same year LEGO Company introduced the new completely different RC system. These trains get their energy from batteries on board and are controlled via a Infrared remote control. For these trains, new non-electricity tracks (7896, 7895) were introduced. From now the Trains theme became part of the LEGO City theme line. In 2009 the special edition engine Emerald Night was released which had lovely designed details like new steam train type wheels. With the set came many new Train Accessories based on Power Functions including Power Functions Rechargeable Battery Box, Power Functions IR Receiver, Power Functions IR Speed Remote Control and Transformer 10VDC. In 2010 the change from the unpopular first RC system to the more efficient PF system was be completed with the introduction of the very first completely Power Functions based train sets. Not mentioned here are DUPLO Trains and the Monorail-system. Sets RC/Power Functions Passenger Trains and Wagons First LEGO Train * 323 Train (1965) Non Powered Push Trains * 114 Small Push Train Set * 126 Steam Locomotive (1970) * 170 Push-along Play Train (1972) * 7710 Push-Along Passenger Steam Train (1980) * 7715 Push-Along Passenger Steam Train (1985) Non Powered Rail Trains * 111 Starter Train Set without Motor (1966) * 118 Small Train Set (1968) 4.5V * 113 Motorized Train Set (1966) * 115 Starter Train Set with Motor (1966) * 116 Starter Train Set with Motor (1967) * 118 Electronic Train (1968) * 118 Motorized Freight or Passenger Train (1969) * 119 Super Train Set (1968) * 122 Loco & Tender (1969) * 123 Passenger Coach (1969) * 127 Complete Train with 3 Wagons (1971) * 131 Passenger Coach (1972) * 133 Locomotive (1975) * 137 Passenger sleeping car (1975) * 138 Electronic Train (1969) * 164 Passenger Coach (1978) * 182 Train Set with Motor (1975) - Train Set with Signal * 183 Train Set with Motor and Signal (1976) * 7815 Passenger Carriage / Sleeper (1983) * 7818 Passenger Wagon (1980) 12V * 7725 Electric Passenger Train Set (1981) * 7740 Inter-City Passenger Train Set (1980) * 7745 High-Speed City Express Passenger Train Set (1985) 9V * 4511 High Speed Train (2003) * 4534 LEGO Express (2002) - Limited release * 4535 LEGO Express Deluxe (2002) - Limited release * 4547 Club Car (1993) - expansion to set 4558 * 4558 Metroliner (1991) * 4563 Load and Haul Railroad (1991) * 4559 Cargo Railway (1996) - Highspeed Train Starter Kit * 4560 Railway Express (1999) - same set as 4561, but without transformer and speed regulator * 4561 Railway Express (1999) - same set as 4560, but with transformer and speed regulator * 10001 Metroliner (2001) - re-release of set 4558 * 10002 Railroad Club Car (2001) - re-release of set 4547 * 10014 Caboose (2001) * 10015 Green Passenger Wagon (2001) * 10022 Santa Fe Cars - Set II (2002) * 10132 Motorized Hogwarts Express (2004) - Hogwarts Express SE * 10157 High Speed Train Locomotive (2004) - expansion to set 4511 * 10158 High Speed Train Car (2004) - expansion to set 4511 * 10173 Holiday Train (2006) - Christmas Train * 4186876 Blue Passenger Wagon (2002) * K10173 Complete Holiday Train Collection (2006) - Product Collection RC / PF * 7897 Passenger Train (2006) * 7938 Passenger Train (2010) * 10194 Emerald Night (2009) * K10194 Emerald Night Collection (2009) - Product Collection = set 10194 + Flexible Train Track + PF Upgrade Kit * 60051 High Speed Passenger Train (2014) Powered Up * 60197 Passenger Train (2018) * 60198 Cargo Train (2018) Cargo Trains and Wagons Non Powered Cargo Trains * 10219 Maersk Container Train 4.5V * 120 Complete Freight Train with Tipper Trucks (1969) * 124 Goods Wagon (1969) * 125 Tipping Wagon (1969) * 130 Double Tipper Wagon (1972) * 132 Port Crane and Flat Waggon (1972) * 134 Mobile Crane and Wagon (1975) * 136 Tanker Wagon (1975) * 147 Refridgerated Wagon (1976) * 152 Two Train Wagons (1966) * 153 Large Train Wagon (1966) * 161 Battery Wagon (1972) * 163 Cargo Wagon (1977) * 166 Flat wagon (1978) * 167 Car transport wagon (1978) * 171 Train Set without Motor (1972) * 180 4.5V Train with 5 Wagons (1972) * 181 Train Set with Motor, Signals and Shunting Switch (1972) * 7720 Diesel Freight Train Set (1980) * 7722 Steam Cargo Train Set (1985) * 7813 Shell Tanker Wagon (1986) * 7814 Crane Wagon (1980) * 7816 Shell Tanker Wagon (1980) * 7817 Crane Wagon (1985) * 7819 Postal Container Wagon (1983) * 7820 Mail Van (1980) * 7821 Track & Lighting Maintenance Wagon (1982) 12V * 722 12V Electric Train with 2 Wagons (1970) * 724 12v Diesel Locomotive with Crane Wagon and Tipper Wagon (1972) * 725 Freight Train Set (1974) * 726 Western train (1976) * 7730 Electric Goods Train Set (1980) * 7727 Freight Steam Train Set (1983) * 7735 Freight Train Set (1985) 9V * 4536 Blue Hopper Car (1991) * 4543 Railroad Tractor Flatbed (1991) * 4563 Load and Haul Railroad (1991) * 4537 Octan Twin Tank Rail Tanker (1993) - Twin Tank Transport * 4549 Container Double Stack (1993) - Road and Rail Hauler * 4544 Car Transport Wagon with Car (1994) * 4564 Freight Rail Runner (1994) * 4552 Cargo Crane (1995) * 4565 Freight and Crane Railway (1996) * 2126 Train Cars (1998) * 3225 Classic Train (1998) * 10013 Open Freight Wagon (2001) * 10014 Caboose (2001) * 10016 Tanker (2001) * 10017 Hopper Wagon (2001) * 10025 Santa Fe Cars - Set I (2002) * 4534 LEGO Express (2002) - Limited release * 4535 LEGO Express Deluxe (2002) - Limited release * 4512 Cargo Train (2003) * 65537 Classic Freight Train (2004) * 65801 Trains Value Pack (2005) - Product Collection * 10170 TTX Intermodal Double-Stack Car (2005) * 10173 Holiday Train (2006) - Christmas Train * K10173 Complete Holiday Train Collection (2006) - Product Collection RC / PF * 7898 Cargo Train Deluxe (2006) * 66239 Train Super Set (2007) - Product Collection * 7939 Cargo Train (2010) * 3677 Red Cargo Train (2011) * 60052 Cargo Train (2014) * 60098 Heavy-Haul Train (2015) Locomotives * 112 Locomotive with Motor (1966) * 117 Locomotive Without Motor (1967) * 162 Locomotive (1977) * 723 Diesel Locomotive (1970) * 727 Locomotive (1977) * 4551 Crocodile Locomotive (1991) - Crocodile Engine * 7750 Steam Engine with Tender (1980) * 7755 Diesel Heavy Shunting Locomotive (1983) * 7760 Diesel Shunter Locomotive (1980) * 7810 Push-Along Steam Engine (1980) - without motor * 10020 Santa Fe Super Chief (2002) * 10205 My Own Train (2002) * 10133 Burlington Northern Santa Fe (BNSF) Locomotive (2004) * 10157 High Speed Train Locomotive (2004) - expansion to set 4511 * 10183 Hobby Trains (2007) - Factory Hobby Trains Set * 10194 Emerald Night (2009) * 40034 Christmas Train (2012) * 10233 Horizon Express (2013) * 79111 Constitution Train Chase (2013) Other Railway Vehicles * 128 Mobile Crane (1971) * 4543 Railroad Tractor Flatbed (1991) * 4546 Road and Rail Maintenance (1991) * 2585 Track Buggy with Station Master and Cool Kid (1998) * 4525 Road and Rail Repair (1994) - Rail and Road Excavator * 4533 Train Track Snow Remover (1999) - Snow remover on the track * 4541 Rail and Road Service Truck (1999) - Road N' Rail Cherry Picker Truck Buildings 4.5V * 148 Station (1975) * 146 Level Crossing (1976) * 149 Fuel Refinery (1976) * 165 Cargo Station (1978) * 7822 Railway Station (1980) * 7824 Railway Station (1983) * 7838 Freight Loading Depot (1983) * 7835 Road Crossing (1985) - Manual Level Crossing 12V * 7834 Level Crossing (1980) * 7866 Remote Controlled Road Crossing 12 V (1983) - Level Crossing with Electric Gates * 7823 Container Crane Depot (1986) * 7839 Car Transport Depot (1986) 9V * 4539 Manual Level Crossing (1991) * 4554 Metro Station (1991) * 4555 Cargo Station (1995) * 2150 Train Station (1996) * 4532 Manual Level Crossing (1996) * 4553 Train Wash (1999) * 4556 Train Station (1999) * 4557 Freight Loading Station (1999) * 4186875 Platform and Mini-Figures (2002) * 10027 Train Engine Shed (2003) * 10128 Train Level Crossing (2003) * 4513 Grand Central Station (2003) * 4514 Cargo Crane (2003) RC / PF * 7997 Train Station (2007) * 7936 Level Crossing (2010) * 7937 Train Station (2010) * 60050 Train Station (2014) Tracks 4.5V * 150 Straight Track (1966) * 151 Curved Track (1966) * 154 Rail Points (1967) - Switch Track - 1 right and 1 left * 155 2 cross rails, 8 straight tracks, 4 base plates (1967) * 156 Straight Rails with Sleepers (1976) - Straight Track * 157 Curved Rails with Sleepers (1976) - Curved Track * 159 Straight Rails and Crossing (1976) - Crossover, Straight Rails * 7850 Straight Rails (1980) - 8 Straight Rails Grey 4.5 V * 7851 Curved Rails (1980) - 8 Curved Rails Grey 4.5 V * 7852 Points (1980) - Left and Right Points Manual Grey 4.5 V * 7853 Crossing (1980) - Crossing, Grey 4.5 V 12V * 750 Straight Conductor Rails (1969) * 751 Curved Conductor Rails (1969) * 753 Automatic Right Electric Switch (1969) * 754 Automatic Left Electric Switch (1969) * 706 Rail Contact Wires (1970) * 708 2m Extension Cord for Points (1970) * 755 Left and Right Points (1974) - left and right switches * 756 Electric Crossing (1974) * 7854 Straight Electric Rails (1980) - 8 Straight Electric Rails Grey 12 V * 7855 Curved Electric Rails (1980) - 8 Curved Electric Rails Grey 12 V * 7856 Electric Points (1980) - Left and Right Manual Points with Electric Rails Grey 12 V * 7857 Electric Crossing (1980) - Crossing, Electric Rails Grey 12 V * 7858 Remote Controlled Points Right 12 V (1980) * 7859 Remote Controlled Points Left 12 V (1980) * 7860 Remote Controlled Signal (1980) - Remote Controlled Signal 12 V * 7862 Remote Controlled Decoupling (1981) - Remote Controlled Decoupling and Signal 12 V 9V * 2159 9V Train Track Starter Collection (2006) * 4206 9V Train Switching Track Collection (2006) * 4515 Straight Rails (1991) - Straight Tracks * 4519 Rail Crossing (1999) - Cross Track * 4520 Curved Rails (1991) - Curved Tracks * 4531 Manual Points (1991) - Switching Rails RC / PF * 7895 Switching Tracks (2006) * 7896 Straight & Curved Rails (2006) * K7895 Oval Track for RC Trains (2006) * K7896 Deluxe Track for RC Trains (2006) * 7996 Train Rail Crossing for RC Trains (2007) * 8867 Flexible Train Track (2009) Motors 4.5V * 1 Replacement 4.5 V Motor (1977) * 4 4.5V Motor Battery Cables (1977) * 8 Replacement 4.5V Motor (1981) * 29 4.5V Motor (1977) * 101 4.5V Battery Case (1966) * 101 4.5V Battery Case. (1969) * 104 4.5V Replacement Motor (1970) * 1101 Replacement 4.5V Motor (1977) * 1175 4.5V Motor (1978) * 5000 Replacement 4.5 V Motor (1987) * 5101 4.5V Motor for Technical Sets (1987) 12V * 26 12V Motor (1977) * 703 12V Replacement Motor (1970) * 704 12V Sleeper (Track) Contacts (1970) * 705 Motor Bushings (1970) * 1150 Replacement Motor 12V (1977) * 7865 Motor Replacement Unit for Battery or Motor-Less Trains 12 V (1980) 9V * 10153 Train Motor 9 V (2002) RC / PF * 8866 Train Motor (2009) * 88002 Power Functions Train Motor (2011) Other Accessories * 0005 1x2 Lamp Brick, 9V (2008) * 088 4.5V Super Set (1969) * 3 Battery Box (1977) * 6 4.5V Battery Train Wagon (1977) * 7 Train Signal with Ties (1981) * 8 Magnetic Train Couplers with Plates (1977) * 9 Magnetic Train Couplers (1977) * 10 Locomotive Wheels (1977) * 11 Locomotive Traction Tyres (1977) * 12 Wheel Bearings for Locomotives (1977) * 13 Train Motor Plate with Buffers (1977) * 14 Train Motor Plate with Coupler (1977) * 19 Locomotive Piston Assemblies (1977) * 139 Electronic Control Unit (1969) * 156 2 Rail Signals (1968) * 157 Automatic Direction Changer (1969) * 158 Railroad Crossing Gate (1969) * 160 Magnetic Couplings (1968) * 741 12 V Transformer (1974) * 742 12v Transformer - for 100V Mains (1970) - 12v transformer for North America * 1103 Battery Box (1977) * 1106 Battery Tender (1977) * 1109 Magnetic Couplings for Railway Car (1977) * 1110 Train Wheels (1977) * 1111 Rubber Rims for Locomotive Wheels (1977) * 1112 Train Sliding Wheel Blocks (1977) * 1113 Motor Frame and Couplers (1977) * 1119 Locomotive Piston Assemblies (1977) * 1134 Battery Wagon (1981) * 1136 Buffers, Magnets & Couplers * 1138 Replacement Rubber Wheel Treads for Trains (1977) * 1168 Battery Box (1986) * 1170 Replacement Train Battery Tender (1986) * 4548 Transformer and Speed Regulator (1991) - Electric Train Speed Regulator * 5066 Magnetic Train Coupler * 5067 Rubber Wheel Rims, Grey * 5068 Motor Frame and Coupling * 5069 12V Lighting Bricks * 5070 Wheel Sets, Black * 5071 Wheel Sets, Large, Red * 5072 Wagonplate, 6 x 28 Studs * 5073 Light Transmitting Elements for Train Sets * 5075 Battery Tender, Red (1987) * 5303 Buffers, Magnets & Couplers * 7777 LEGO Trains Idea Book (1981) * 7861 Lighting Set Electric 12 V (1980) * 7863 Remote Controlled Point Motor 12 V (1980) * 7864 Transformer / Speed Controller 12 V (1980) * 7867 4 Lighting Standards Electric 12 V (1983) * K2159 Holiday Train Starter Collection (2006) - Starter collection for set 10173 * K4548 9-V Train Accessory Collection (2007) * 8870 Power Functions Light (2009) * 8878 Power Functions Rechargeable Battery Box (2009) * 8879 Power Functions IR Speed Remote Control (2009) * 8884 Power Functions IR Receiver (2009) * 8887 Transformer 10VDC (2009) MY own TRAIN * 3740 Small Locomotive (2001) * 3741 Large Locomotive (2001) - base unit without color trim elements * 3742 Tender (2001) - basis without color trim elements * 3743 Locomotive Blue Bricks (2001) * 3744 Locomotive Green Bricks (2001) * 3745 Locomotive Black Bricks (2001) * 3746 Locomotive Brown Bricks (2001) * 3747 Locomotive Dark Grey Bricks (2001) * 3748 Light Unit for Train (2001) * 4534 LEGO Express (2002) * 4535 LEGO Express Deluxe (2002) * 10013 Open Freight Wagon (2001) * 10014 Caboose (2001) * 10015 Green Passenger Wagon (2001) * 10016 Tanker (2001) * 10017 Hopper Wagon (2001) * 10153 Train Motor 9 V (2002) * 10205 My Own Train (2002) * 4186875 Platform and Mini-Figures (2002) * 65537 Classic Freight Train (2004) Idea Books * 241 4.5v Idea Book Category:Themes Category:Trains Category:4.5V Category:9V Category:12V Category:Themes that include subthemes Category:City subthemes Category:City